1. Field
The subject invention is in the fields of skin conditioning methods and apparatus, shaving methods and apparatus and apparatus combining the two fields. Specifically, it is in the fields of combination of methods for skin conditioning and shaving and combination and individual apparatus for shaving purposes.
2. Prior Art
There is much prior art in these fields. Skin conditioning, for purposes of this disclosure, includes addition of apparatus to shavers to stretch or otherwise manipulate the skin to influence the effectiveness of the shaver as well as methods and apparatus for applying shaving creams and the like. The U.S. patents listed below provide a sample of the patented prior art.
______________________________________ 1,270,635 3,339,278 1,882,370 3,756,105 2,472,385 3,768,485 2,749,613 4,813,136 2,787,621 4,819,330 2,929,374 4,845,846 ______________________________________
In spite of the profusion and diversity of the prior art, there are many people who are not able to shave comfortably and to their satisfaction in terms of appearance, freedom from bristly texture (i.e. smoothness) and the duration of satisfactory appearance and smoothness if achieved. Such people often have a combination of soft, tender skin and strong or strong and curly hair growing from the tender skin. Accordingly, the primary objective of the subject invention is to provide method and apparatus which provides comforable, smooth, long lasting shaving results, particularly for people who have tender skin and tough or tough and curly hair and those who desire particularly smooth feeling skin after shaving for cosmetic purposes. Further objectives are that the apparatus use commercially available replaceable blades and that it provide optimum results without requiring more than average manual dexterity.